thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Annie Savage
Introduction Annie Savage (née May) moved from Texas to Sunny Los Santos to discover herself. Annie is honest, very shy, and anxious. But she is self-motivated to try things to improve herself. This has led her to meet many new friends in Los Santos and often finds herself caught in the middle of awkward situations. She often tries to be the voice of reason but tends to be ignored as she often becomes distressed about her life being in endangered. Biography Annie May's catchphrase is 'Oh God!'. Annie usually worked at a Taco van selling tacos. But she has also tried being a Taxi driver (quit because she could not find her way), Uber Driver (something she still does from time to time), Postal deliverer and Garbage collector (she quit after getting shot by gangbangers on her first day). One of the first people Annie met when she got to the city was Miss Lee Kimchi who was nice to her and Anna really look up to her. She was really saddened when Miss Kimchi ended up in a coma. On her first day, Annie May met Bill Ding who offered to drive her in his taxi and show her the gold place. While searching for gold Annie's hand twitched and she almost hit Bill resulting in him calling the cops on her. It was decided that it was an accident but that she should pay him $19 for the cab ride instead of $18. She continued to ride with him while he picked up others (Mav Doretto and Byrone Tiggum) who he convinced with lies that she was possessed and they started to exorcise her ending with poor Annie May panicking and jumping into the ocean. They also demanded that she changed pants because they were 'rice-ist'. The whole outing ended with the taxi catching on fire and exploding. Mav was hurt and panicked civilians created a pileup. Bill was caught lying to the police and was arrested. She met an old man by the name Clarence Higgins when he hired her to drive him to the pier so that he could find some young women to have sex with. The plan failed but Anna and Clarence became friends. Later they went to find Clarence an apartment but the adventure ended in tragedy when a broken elevator ended with Anna falling from high up and ending up in hospital. Annie saw Clarence as a good friend despite his constant perverted comments about her. Annie May has had several run-ins with Byrone Tiggum who kept terrorizing her with his crazy ideas. Byrone took her on a crack dealing tour that ended with a mass murder reenactment and poor Annie May drowning. He managed to get Annie May on two more mass murder reenactments where the last one ended with her, and another customer, drowning again. When she was biking with Miss Kimchi and Byrone he knocked her off the Vinewood sign convinced that she was possessed again. Miss Kimchi then tried to light him on fire and knocked him off the sign to punish him for what he did. He kept trying to get Anna May to put crack on the tacos she sold with something he calls a 'crack shaker' but she refused. It all finally came to blows when Byrone robbed Anna under gun threat and demanded her to pay him $5000 everytime he sees her. This time Annie went to the police and Byrone was caught and sentenced to 20 months in jail. Another person Annie has had run-ins with are Mav Doretto. She got to know him through Byrone during the 'rice-ist' exercise. After first being friendly he decided to teach her to drive but after she accidentally scratched his car twice he took her to the harbor, shot her in the shoulder and dumped her body into the water. Luckily she survived. Next time she met him he was all friendly and gave her a ride. After Byrone went to jail for robbing her he forced her into his car and took her on a nightmarish ride in his car while threatening to burn her alive, cutting out her tongue and poisoning her tacos. He then brought her to Byrone and Johnny Davidson for a new exorcism but when Annie panicked they finally stopped. Mav and Johnny then took her out to ride jetski and look at whales ending with Johnny almost drowning. Annie May doesn't believe in anger or violence. The only person who managed to get her really angry are Byrone and he is also the only person she has ever hit on purpose. People Annie Has Punched "On Accident" * Bill Ding (missed) * Zoey Lyrais x2 * Innocent Bystander (fatal) Category:Characters Category:EMS